Don't Touch Me!
by BirdofSadness
Summary: Ayaka Tsumo has an odd gift and because of it she is called a monster. Her parents send her to Suna because of this and there she meets the vessel holding the sand demon Shuukaku. Will she melt his icy heart? Or will she end up like all the rest? GaaraxOc
1. Meet Ayaka

Name: Ayaka Tsumo

Age: 12

Personality: Quiet, withdrawn. Hates to be touched and no one really knows why.

Appearance: She is anorexic thin and well developed. She has long deep, dark purple hair and bright azure (blue-ish) eyes. She always wears big baggy black clothes to hide her figure and dark sunglasses so no one can see her eyes.

Other: She is rarely ever seen outside in the sun, but she is a ninja. A night ninja. No one knows that much about her, not even her teammates. Most of everyone is afraid of her because of her dark appearance.

((You'll find out more about her later.))

It was nearly midnight and everything was dead silent as I walked through the streets of Konoha. Everyone was sleeping and I felt nothing but the coolness of the still air. A cry rang out into the night. No one heard it, but me. I heard crying. Voices. People were talking. There was yelling. A scream. Then silence.

The crying started again. I sighed. The same stupid kid has been having the same nightmare over again. Every night it's the same. _Maybe I should visit him..._ I thought.

"Why're you just standing there?" Shoko Yamanaka, one of my teammates asks standing ahead of me.

"Nothing." I said looking over at her.

I could taste her doubt. I knew she didn't trust me. She has never trusted me. She is two years older than I and she's still a genin. She has failed the chunin exams twice now. I find it funny, but I would never admit it. Her bright red hair fluttered in the slight breeze. She sighed.

"You know because of you, our team has to train in the dark. At night." She snapped. "Some people need sleep, you know."

I said nothing. I just stared at her with a blank stare.

"Stop looking at me like that." She said. _Freak,_. The word echoed in her mind. "Let's go. I was told by our Sensei I need to get you. I don't know why she picked me. Keito should've come." She mumbled.

Keito Nara was my other teammate. He was just about the laziest person I've even met. Aside from my Sensei. Kou. Now _she_ was lazy. And perverted. She was friends with other daylight Sensei's and it made me wonder how she got to see them, at all. I wasn't around her long enough to get anything from her. I disappeared in shadows and appeared in the clearing. Moments later Shoko walked into the clearing grumbling about something or other.

"Well now that everyone's here we can start the training. Keito against Ayaka, then the winner against Shoko." Kou said lazily leaning against a stone memorial. I stood and faced Keito and sighed irritably.

_She always wins anyways, what's the point?_ he thought. I tasted the doubt and anger towards me. I smirked at him but kept my ground. None of these lowlifes knew about my talent. Not yet at least. Nevertheless Keito thought he was better than me and charged at me. Sighing I put my left hand in the sign of the tiger and my right in the ox hand seal. My right hand went over my left and an earth wall formed.

"Earth Element; Earth Wall." I whispered quietly.

The wall went all around me and covered my entire body. Knowing he was going to try to get into my protective wall I disappeared into the ground and appeared forming above the ground in the shadows. While a clone was blowing fire at my wall he did a jutsu from behind me.

"Ninja Technique, Shadow Mimicry."

His shadow stretched across to me and I noticed it a second too late. He walked towards me smirking and I walked towards him reluctantly. My body did not want to move. It copied Keito. He reached out towards me to touch my face and my hand did the same to his. I wasn't worried about my hand touching him because my hands are always gloved, but as his hand neared my face I flinched. I closed my eyes and in my head did hand signs forcing my chakra to do the jutsu my mind was doing.

_Ox, Tiger, Ox, Tiger_ I did in my head. Just as he was about to touch my face water bullets hit him hard making him fly back. I flew back also, but his jutsu broke and I was able to flip upside down and land on my feet skidding backwards. _He crossed the line. He was going to touch me! __Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Sheep_.

"Demonic Illusion; Hell Decent Jutsu." I hissed. Many illusions of hell creatures surrounded Keito. A strong surge of fear hit me and I knew it was coming from him. Him and Shoko. Kou was surprised I knew such a powerful jutsu, but no one and I mean i _no one_ /i is allowed to touch me. I stood across the clearing as the demonic creatures started to taunt and poke at Keito, stealing his chakra.

"I give! I give!" he shouted weakly.

"Release." I said.

The demons vanished and Keito slumped to his knees. A scream echoed in my mind. More voices. I shook my head trying to rid those thoughts from me. It worked for a couple minutes.

"Shoko, fight Ayaka."

"Yeah right! Did you see what she did to Keito?!" Shoko said.

Kou sighed. "Fine...but tomorrow around midday we need to meet in this clearing. I made a deal with two of my friends about sparring. We're gonna spar with two other teams. Maito Gai's team and Hatake Kakashi's team. So be ready."

I sighed and rubbed my temples. More daylighters to see. _Damn,_ my head hurt already. I could just imagine the thoughts of six...no eight more people counting their Sensei's. I groaned and shadows surrounded me taking me home. Well, what was left of it anyways.

Midday

I pulled up my hood so shadows covered my face and I had music plugged into my C.D. player which was in my giant black hoodie pocket. My hands, gloved as always, were buried deep in my black pants pockets and my head was down as music blasted in my ears. It helped during the day. I walked to the clearing and saw there were eleven people there. The two teams, eight and then the three from mine. Kou, Shoko and Keito. That made eleven, which means they were waiting for me. Good, let them wait.

"Ahh, Ayaka you're finally here." Kou said sighing leaning against a tree. "Ok. Now that we're all here we can set up whom against whom."

This is what it was:

Tenten vs. Sakura. ((I learned all their names)) Tenten was the winner of that one. She was skilled with weapons, I had to admit.

Naruto vs. Rock Lee. Lee won with Taijutsu only. Seems he didn't know anything other than Taijutsu. _Weakness_.

Shoko vs. Rock Lee. Shoko lost like the pathetic sniveling girl she was. She and Sakura were arguing like Ino and Sakura do over Sasuke no less.

Keito vs. Sasuke. Keito lost. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. He was getting a bit better from night sparring with me.

Me vs. Neji we the last two up.

I stepped up to the middle of the clearing and glanced at him through the shadow of my hoodie. No one has really seen my face or what I look like. My hood is always up, even at night, and I always have my hoodie on so as I took off my hoodie revealing my tank top with fishnet underneath everyone was surprised I wasn't a fat ugly person. My long purple hair flowed down my back reaching to almost my butt and my bright eyes stuck out against my extremely pale skin. I. Hate. The. Sun. It made me squint my eyes and I slipped on my sunglasses covering my eyes. I turned off my music and the thoughts of everyone rushed at me. I shook my head and took a few calming breathes. Their voices soon faded to a dull roar in the back of my mind.

Neji got into the Jyuuken fighting style. He activated his bloodline limit, Byakugan and I activated mine. He didn't know nor could he see it. He rushed at me and I didn't move. He was faster than Keito so I had to move quickly. I put up my wall of earth and melted into the ground again. I appeared in the shadows of the trees and watched him break through the wall of earth. He was slightly surprised to not see me there. His Byakugan couldn't find me. Until he looked in my direction and he smirked.

"You're not so good at hiding." he said.

"Who said I was hiding." I whispered disappearing from his sight completely.

I delivered a round house kick to the back of his head and he stumbled forwards. I took this as my advantage and kneed him hard in the chest. He flew in the air. I jumped up spun in the air and kicked him in the side of the head. Notice I never touched him with bare skin. Sasuke, the observant one, noticed this. He wondered why. I could taste it. I flinched at the thought of being touched by anyone. Neji was a bit angry and when he landed on the ground he glared at me. I landed softly on the ground my hair flowing down around me slowly. He attacked again and I didn't move this time I just waited as he charged. He attempted to punch me but I blocked and his hand was close to touching my skin and I pushed him back and hit him hard in the chest with the palm of my hand. He was winded for a minute and I went into fast hand signs. _Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger_!

"Fire Element; Grand Fireball Jutsu."

I took a deep breathe and pulled something from my pouch pocket. I blew fire from my mouth and threw something in the fire. Once the fire stopped I chased it to Neji. I pulled whatever was in the fire out and when Neji dodged the fire ball I swung it around and caught him in the face with it leaving a cut across his left cheek across his nose and on part of his right cheek. A small thin line was there bleeding slightly. Tetsugin. It was a knife attached to a long thin wire. I had a hold of the knife in my hand while the wire whipped him across the face. He looked absolutely stunned for a few moments as I pulled the wire back with the knife. I slipped the blade onto my arm and tied it on with the thin wire making it stay. I also pulled out my arm blades and slipped those on too. Now all the way to my elbow was covered. I was safe for now. I smirked and my katana appeared in my hand. I was good at summoning.

"Let's play." I hissed. I felt the feeling if awe, from all but four people. My teammates and the Sensei's. Neji stood his ground as I slowly walked towards him my katana outstretched. "What's wrong Hyuuga?" I asked. I heard a few gasps. No one had given their last names. Though it wouldn't be so surprising if they'd look at his eyes. --;. Sometimes they're all so stupid. Hyuuga boy got mad and charged at me. I held my blade out and just as he was about to run into it, which with it being him I thought he just might, he disappeared. I felt something cool behind me. It was his breathe on my neck. I tensed and got nervous for once in my life.

He grabbed my upper arm and I cried out. I was immobilized and I felt all his anger and hate towards the main family rush through me. His hurt. Pain. Anguish over his fathers' death. Loathing of Hinata Hyuuga the successor of the Hyuuga family. Burdened. My sunglasses fell from my eyes and broke once they hit the ground. My azure eyes were wide with horror as things flashed through me. I hated to be touched. This was why.

I'm a mindcaster. An empath. I don't like to be called that though. I like the term mindcaster much better. It suits me. I feel what others feel when they touch my skin.

His arms were still clamped over my arms and I screamed in pain. I felt an intense burst of energy from him and I was thrown away from him. He used his chakra to push me away. I landed on my side and skidded in the dirt landing a couple forty to fifty yards away. I lay there with blurry vision. The grass faded and came back. I saw my hoodie within reach and I weakly grabbed it. I was barely able to move, but I managed to slide the warm material over my head before I passed out cold on the ground.

In My Head

_At first everything was black. Nothingness. Then images flashed through my mind. I tensed and held my breath. I saw a girl around the age of me smiling. Rin. Another image. Obito. Obito... Uchiha. More things flashed through my head. Blood. Death. Anger. Sadness. Hate. Self-guilt. So many things rushed at me at once it made me want to throw up. Then as suddenly as it had come everything stopped and all was black again. Nothingness. _

Later

A cold cloth was placed over my forehead and I took a sharp intake of breath and sat up straight. Everyone from earlier was in the room. My hoodie was removed and so were my weapons. The only way to remove the Tetsugin was to touch my bare arm and pull it off. Someone touched me. Who. My eyes swept the people around me and I spotted one. The silver haired man. Hatake. It was his past. Memories. His feelings. He was wallowing in self-guilt. I narrowed my eyes at him and glared around at everyone else.

"Ayaka, that was serious." Kou said walking over to me. I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Ayaka. Why didn't you tell anyone you were a-...an empath?" she asked seriously sitting on the bed next to me. She went to feel my forehead but I moved away from her. She sighed. "I should've known with the way you flinch away from everyone." She shook her head and stood.

"Why don't you just back off and mind your own damn business." I hissed standing.

"What?" she asked facing me.

"I said back off. It's my burden. My business. Back off and leave me alone. I hate it when people put their noses in my business." I paused for a moment glaring. "Don't _even_ start that!"

"Start what?" she asked giving me a hard stare.

"I can read minds and emotions you forget." I said wagging my finger at her. "I wouldn't think too strongly around me. Don't even think of going behind my back and trying to help or find something to help. I don't want your help. I don't need it. AH! No pity!" I shouted at Sakura who was feeling very pitiful. "I don't want your goddamned pity! I don't want your fucking help!" I snatched my hoodie off of the bedside table along with my weapons and stomped out of the house to my home. I slammed open the door to my home and my parents were home smiling. They always smiled. I guess that's what happens when your child is an empath. Your parents go nutty and crazy. One reason why I never let them leave the house.

"Hey hun." My mother greeted. "We have something to tell you." She said still smiling.

"What?" I snapped.

"We're moving to Suna."


	2. The Move To Suna

"Hey hun." My mother greeted. "We have something to tell you." She said still smiling.

"What?" I snapped.

"We're moving to Suna."

"What?!" I yelled.

"Yes, dear. We're moving to Suna. Today. We meant to tell you yesterday, but you weren't around." My father said standing behind my mother. He was also smiling. It was creepy.

"Your stuff is all packed. You're going to go today and we'll follow you tomorrow. You're going to be staying with the Kazekage and his family." My mother smiled at me and motioned for me to go outside in the carriage that just pulled up. I started to walk towards the door grumbling. "Have fun dear!" my mother waved, still smiling.

"They're not coming." I mumbled to myself as I walked out the door. "They're abandoning me with some stupid family."

In Suna

The Kazekage had called his three children to meet him. This was strange because they rarely ever saw their father.

"Tomorrow we will be having a guest." He started looking at his three children. "She will be staying with us for some time. As Kazekage I made a deal with the Tsumo family to ensure that their bloodline limit will not destroy us." He said.

"What's her name, if I may ask?" his oldest and only daughter asked.

"Ayaka. Ayaka Tsumo. You may leave."

His three children left. They were slightly confused as to why some new stranger was coming to live with them. Well only two of his children were. The third, and youngest could care less.

In The Carriage

I leaned against the side of it my hoodie pulled far over my head. I wore gloves that were of leathery material and went all the way up to a little past my elbows. My Tetsugin was tightly wound over my arm and my arm blades were snapped tightly all hidden beneath my long black hoodie. As we neared Suna the temperature went up and I soon realized I may not be able to wear my hoodie anymore. i _I will find a way around that._ /i I thought. I had stayed up all night. I was restless and irritable. We got to Suna and I was taken, by carriage to the Kazekage's place. It was huge. A mansion.

"Great. Their bloody freaking rich." I hissed stepping out of the carriage into the blasted sunlight. The guy driving the carriage looked at me and gasped at how ghostly pale I was. "Stop staring before I tear your eyes out." I growled.

He widened his eyes nodded and drove off. I walked up to the door, my stuff having been sent earlier. It was all black so it didn't really matter. I knocked on the door and a servant person opened it.

"Who may I ask are you?"

"An assassin. I just came by to see if the Kazekage was home so I could kill him." I snapped angrily. The butler looked absolutely horrified. "I'm Ayaka Tsumo you dimwitted nutcase!" I shouted. The butler seemed to realize I wasn't being serious about the first part and let me enter looking at me wearily. He still hadn't seen my face or what I looked like so he was cautious.

"I will be right back with the Kazekage and his family." He said and bowed before scurrying off.

"Stupid dimwitted imbecile." I muttered dropping my bad with all my stuff on the ground next to me.

Moments later the Kazekage and three others walked down the stairs. There were two males and one female. I sighed and just stood there with my arms crossed.

"I take it you are Miss Ayaka Tsumo?" the Kazekage asked.

"Yeah. That's me." I said.

He held out his hand. "I am the Kazekage of Suna. Welcome."

For a minute I just stared at his hand but I slowly reached out mine and it came out of the sleeve. I shook his bare hand with my gloved one. The girl and older boy looked at my glove interested. I quickly put my hand back in my sleeve and crossed my arms. I glanced over at his children.

The oldest was the girl. She had dark, green eyes. Her hair was sandy blonde, pulled into four spiky ponytails on her head. Two at the top, and two beneath them, at the back. Her clothing consisted of a lavender dress which ended just in the center of her thighs and it revealed her shoulders, which were covered by a fishnet shirt underneath. Also, a pair of fishnet shorts, the left leg going further down than the other, and on her right ankle to center of her shin she wore some fishnet. On her back was a large, folded fan.

The middle was the taller male. He was the tallest. Purple markings were painted on his face, darkening around his lips and eyes. He wore a black outfit which looked like he had cat ears. I'd have to insult it later. There was also some sort of puppet wrapped tightly onto his back.

The shortest... he was a bit taller than me... he caught my attention. His hair was a dark blood/ maroon color. He had a slightly pale complexion, but darker than me. My attention was drawn to his eyes, thick, black lines surrounded them. i _Must be insomnia... /_i I concluded. The color of his eyes saw sea foam green a very beautiful shade of it I might add. Peeling my eyes from his eyes I took in the rest of him. He wore a black tee-shirt, with fishnet underneath, which continued a little further on from his sleeves end. He also wore black pants, which ended in the center of his shin. Bandages following from them, all the way to the top of his black sandals. A white sash was tied around his waist, going up and around his right shoulder, and falling in-between his legs at the front and the back, since it was doubled over. A gourd of who knows what was tied to his back. A leather strap holding it there.

I looked around and noticed the Kazekage was gone.

"I'm Temari." The girl said. "These are my brothers'. Kankuro." She pointed to the tall one "and this is-"

"Sabaku no Gaara." The short one said. I nodded at them.

"I'm Ayaka. Obviously." I said.

"Why can't we see what you look like?" Kankuro asked stepping towards me. I backed up a step.

"Because." I answered shortly.

"C'mon you can' be that bad." He said.

"Kankuro stop she said no. She's our guest _and_ she just got here. Are you stupid?!" she yelled hitting him upside the head.

"Ow. I was just wondering jeez." He mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

My eyes flashed over to Gaara and he was glaring at me. I glared right back though he couldn't see because my eyes were shielded.

"Uhm, excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but if you could stop bickering for just one second long enough to show me where I'll be staying I'll be glad to get out of your way and then you can continue." I said blatantly.

Temari and Kankuro just stared at me.

"She's rude isn't she." Kankuro said. Temari hit him in the head again.

"Don't mind him. He's always like this. C'mon. I'll show you." She said.

I picked up my bad, like a duffel bag and walked past everyone. But as I passed Kankuro he yanked down my hood showing how pale I was. My hair which was folded neatly in a bun and held because of the hood fell out and unfolded flowing down my back. My bangs which were chin length covered my eyes but I dropped my bag and whirled around pinning him to the door.

"I suggest you don't ever touch me or my stuff again." I hissed. He saw the deep blue of my eyes and nodded. I felt the fear and surprise radiating from him. I didn't care as long as he didn't touch me.

"Sorry. Sorry..." he mumbled. I backed away from him and quickly pulled my hood up over my head again covering my eyes.

"Can you show me where I'll be staying now?" I asked Temari. She nodded and continued to lead me to my room on the second floor. When we got there she opened the door for me.

"Sorry, it's bland." She said,

"It's fine. I can fix it up. I am an artist after all." I smirked, not that she could see.

"Question."

"Hm?"

"Why'd you do that to Kankuro?"

"I hate it when people touch me or my things." I said shortly. I set my bag down on the bed and took out my black and red paint.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"Redecorating." I said.

"Ok. Have fun." Temari said and left.

I grabbed two paintbrushes. I dipped one in black paint and started to paint my walls. In about two hours the black was dry. I grinned and dipped the second paintbrush in the blood red paint. I pulled back my arm and did splatter paint making the walls look blood splattered. When I was done with that I tore the curtains from the window and threw them away. I replaced them with my black curtains. I also tore the sheets and blankets from the bed and replaced them with my own black and red bedspread. I looked around the room once more and sighed contentedly. A knock on my door jerked me out of my calm-ness and I glared at the door.

"What?" I snapped.

"Uhm...it's time for- whoa!" Temari breathed walking into my room. She looked around my room and saw how...black it was. "Wow, I guess you really like the color black." She said.

"Yeah. So what were you saying before you decided to point out what color I like?" I asked sitting on my bed which had a black teddy bear with red stitches on it.

"It's dinner. I thought you'd like to know." She said walking back towards my door. I just sat on my bed staring at her. "Are you coming?" she asked.

"Nope. I'm not hungry." I said. She nodded fine.

I could taste the doubt in the room that she'd left behind.

"Damnit! That's it! No one comes into my room anymore! They leave their nasty tastes in it!" I grumbled to myself.

An hour later the sun started to set. I locked my door and slipped out of my room through the window. The cool night breeze greeted me and I was glad to be out of that stuffy house. The thoughts and fear of everyone inside that house was irritating. Silently I ran across the ground of the mansion and found some sort of training grounds. I silently took off my hoodie and threw it to the ground unaware of the sea foam green eyes watching me. I had on a Goth Hello Kitty tank top with fishnet over it. I undid my belt and slid off my pants and underneath I had on Goth Hello Kitty shorts. I threw my pants with my hoodie and I made about twenty earth clones.

"Attack me..." I said to them.

They nodded and jumped at me all at once. I jumped into the air and did a spin kick knocking down about four clones. A few hid and some more attacked me. I went into some hand seals the last one being Tiger.

"Water Element; Water Dragon Bullet." I whispered.

A few bullets in the shape of dragons take shape though there was no water around. I pointed at some of my clones and without a word the water shot at them going straight through them.

"Damnit." I sighed. "Still not enough momentum. They're supposed to fly backwards and crumbled into nothingness." I shook my head and delivered a round house kick to a clone who tried to attack me.

The sea foam eyes watched as I continued to make and destroy clones as if it was nothing to me. When the sun started to come up I quickly slipped on my hoodie and pants. I ran back to the house and slipped into my room quietly closing the window.


	3. Was I Wrong?

When the sun started to come up I quickly slipped on my hoodie and pants. I ran back to the house and slipped into my room quietly closing the window. A knock was heard on my door.

"What?"

"Oh, you're there. Were you sleeping?"

Temari. I sighed and unlocked my door opening it. I walked outside my room and closed the door behind me.

"No. I don't sleep that much. What do you need?" I asked. Just then Gaara passed by. I sent him a cold glare, because my hood was down. He gave me a cold look that could freeze over hell. It didn't scare me though.

"Well last night no one could find you. Where were you?"

"Training." I said shortly and turned back to my room.

Temari went to tap me on the shoulder and I ducked away from her and ended up behind her.

"Whoa..." she said.

"I don't like being touched." I hissed disappearing in a puff of black smoke appearing in my room.

Sighing I sat on my bed staring at the ceiling. The sun came all the way up and peeked into my room. I slammed my window shut and closed the curtains keeping the sun out.

"I hate the freaking sun." I hissed.

Multiple times during the day someone who worked for the people I was staying with knocked on the door, and wanted me to eat. But I didn't. I don't eat. Food is nasty. When night came around I had a major headache. Man the people of Suna was whiney.

"I don't see why they fear Gaara for. So he looked intimidating. So what? I look intimidating... But people aren't...well ok so some people are afraid of me. So what." I mumbled to myself again slipping out the window and into the training ground I found. I knew I was being followed. Not just by Gaara.

I made a few sand clones from the endless sand around me and no matter what I did they didn't go away. I growled in frustration and went into more hand signs.

"Fire Element; Flame Blowing."

I puffed out my cheeks and blew fire at the sand clones. They all froze. I smirked and walked over to them. They were all shiny and it looked like glass. I did a round house kick to them and they shattered.

"Heh. Like glass." I muttered crunching over the shattered sand.

Then I closed my eyes and sat in the sand. I crossed my legs Indian style and started meditating. A red and black chakra swirled around me and I started levitating off the ground. The red chakra swirled around me and the black chakra above me and below me. I was completely surrounded by my chakra, and it was visible. The charka stopped swirling around me and formed a small circle on the ground circling around me. Someone threw a kunai at me and the chakra blocked it melting it once it touched. I stood my eyes flashed around the place I found. An aura of fear stuck out in the bushes and I smirked disappearing in a puff of black smoke. I appeared behind him and grabbed him around the neck with my gloved hand.

"Heh... Pathetic." I threw him into the clearing and walked over to him. "Hn. Do you honestly think I'm dumb?" I snapped kicking him in the head.

Another few kunai were thrown at me and I didn't move because my chakra blocked it. I growled lowly and spun around and did a round house kick to a sand nin who was attacking me. The one from before grabbed my upper arm, which didn't have any cover on it.

I tensed and widened my eyes unable to move. Pictures of a family slaughtered filled my head. Blood. Feelings of revenge. Hate. Anger. Loneliness. Tears fill my eyes and I push away from him before anything else rushes at me.

"Y-you're...you're a monster!" the man says backing away.

I stood staring at the men, and I heard his thoughts. _We have to tell Kazekage-sama about her! She's a monster! She needs to be killed!_

I growled lowly at the man and instantly he was rendered motionless.

"I need to be killed eh? I wouldn't think such horrible thoughts about me, around me if I were you." I hissed walking closer. The other few sand nins around me were frozen in fear. I grabbed him around the throat tightly and brought back my other hand.

"Wh... What're you gonna do to me?!" he choked.

"Kill you."

I pushed my other hand through his chest and grabbed his heart pulling it out. Blood spilled onto my Goth Happy Bunny shirt staining it crimson. I dropped him and looked around at the others.

"Anyone else want to say I'm a monster?" I hissed.

The sun started to come up and I grabbed my hoodie and slipped it on disappearing again and reappearing in my room. I stripped of my bloody clothes and burned them after getting re-dressed.

"Ayaka... Kazekage-sama wants to talk to you..." Temari said.

Groaning I walked towards the door and opened it. The smell of something burning filled the hallway.

"What were you doing in there?" Temari asked.

I didn't answer her I just made my way towards the Kazekage's. I knocked on the door once and waited.

"Come in." he said.

I opened the door and walked in with an emotionless face.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes. Please take a seat." He said looking over at me.

I sat down and stared at him. My sunglasses were over my face so he couldn't see my eyes.

"I have a few questions for you."

"Mm-hm."

I stared at him for a long moment. He wanted to know if I was really an empath. A mindcaster. Someone had told him. I was being spied on. I narrowed my eyes.

"Well? What is it you'd like to know?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." He said. I let out a short laugh.

"I'm not a mind reader." I said smirking.

"Really."

"Yes. Really." I said.

"What exactly is the Tsumo bloodline limit?" He asked.

"Reading peoples thoughts. Manipulating them through their mind." I shrugged.

"Do you have this blood limit?" He stared at me with a hard stare. It didn't scare me. Actually it made me laugh.

"Yeah. And I also... Well, never mind." I said trying to make his curious. It worked.

"What?" he asked. "Tell me." He demanded.

"Also..." I started leaning forward, enjoying his anxiousness. "I'm a mindcaster." I whispered.

"You said you weren't." He was trying to make me feel guilty or something. That didn't work.

"I lied."

"It's not very good to lie to the Kazekage."

"It's not very good to send spies to watch me, after you made a deal with my nutcase parents after sending me here against my will." I spat back. "It's kind of like kidnapping. Or slavery, whichever you like better. I don't mind because either is fine with me." I stood. "Now if you're done with me here, I'd like to go clean up my room. It smells like blood and fire."

"Why does it smell like blood?"

"Cause I killed one of your spies who touched me." I turned and started walking towards the door. I stood once I reached it, but didn't face him. "Oh and... Send anymore spies and you'll run out of shinobi because if any of them touch me, or attempt to... You'll have a very angry and very powerful monster in your hands."

With that I walked out of the room and shut the door and walked down the hall to my room. I passed Gaara on the way and I sent him a cold glare which he returned wholeheartedly. Just before I disappeared into my room he said something that made me stop in my tracks.

"We are the same." He said.

"How? I don't see you as a monster." I said leaning on my doorframe.

It smelled like blood and smoke still. It irritated me. He said nothing. He just stared. Well, more like glared but you get the picture. Kankuro walked down the hall and stopped in his tracks after seeing our glaring match. The tension in the air was so thick it was making me dizzy. Kankuro's fear only made it worse. I gritted my teeth and shifted my cold eyes over to Kankuro who cringed in fear.

"If you value your life, I suggest you move or I will move you." I hissed, my gaze making it's way back to Gaara.

Kankuro's aura shifted and he was gone. I was still dizzy.

"You are not the same as me. You never will be. You'll _never_ know what I went through. _Never_ ." I hissed turning away to go in my room. There was one problem. Sand gripped my ankle preventing me from moving. I turned and glared back at Gaara my sunglasses falling to the ground. My azure eyes and his sea foam ones locked. "Let go of me." I demanded.

"You know nothing of me." He said angrily making the sand grip my leg tighter.

"If you don't let go of me, you'll regret it. I swear it." I said.

I have never touched someone willingly but I would if it meant being free and being alone. Gaara just smirked evilly at me. I growled lowly in my throat and turned fully towards him. The tension mounted higher and my eyes became unfocused. Suddenly strong waves of hate and pain rushed at me. I stumbled back and stared at him. They were coming from him. Maybe he did know. I was now curious. Maybe, if I wasn't tense I could touch him without getting hurt. I took a step towards him pushing against the invisible waves of emotion sent at me. I pulled off the glove on my right hand. I reached out to touch him but sand gripped my wrist tightly. His smirked faltered slightly but my eyes hardened.

"Let go of me." I said my voice barley above a whisper. "If we are truly the same you will let me go. Or you will be alone again."

The sand on my wrist loosened, but only a bit and I was able to reach him. Just as my hand was about to make contact with his cheek, Temari came out of her room.

"Gaara!" she yelled.

It looked like he was trying to kill me. The sand on my arm tightened but I pushed my hand forward and closed my eyes. He flinched and all at once his emotions flooded over me. I was overwhelmed with his memories. His past. His mothers' death for him, being born a monster. The Shukaku. A demon. Sealed inside him. He was a monster at birth just like me. We were alike. The torment from his childhood. The pain. Loneliness. Hurt. Betrayal. His uncle trying to kill him. Multiple assassins. I started shaking. His families fear of him. An uncertain feeling of slight fear. A small fragment of it. I found.

The sand gripped me tightly around the waist and I was thrown from him and crashed into the wall behind me. I groaned from the impact, and my head was pounding. His past was almost as bad as mine. Maybe we are the same. He gripped the side of his head and glared at me dangerously. I was still shaking but I looked at him without fear, after seeing his past and all. He widened his eyes at me and his sand withdrew from me and he walked away. I sat on the floor panting and I stood shakily.

"Damn." I whispered.

"Ayaka, are you alright?" Temari asked running to my side.

"Yeah. Peachy." I said lightly gripping my head. "Hey... uhm... sorry about the past couple of days." I said wincing.

"What?" she asked.

I sighed. "I was being rude and hostile. I'm not usually like that. Sorry. I was just... irritated. And tired."

Temari laughed. "It's fine. I'm used to it from Gaara." She said smiling.

"Yeah. Do you have any aspirin? My head is killing me. It feels like it's splitting in half." I mumbled.

"I'll get it." She said nodding. "Be right back."

"I'll be here." I mumbled as she walked down the hallway. I slumped back to the floor gripping my head. "He _is_ like me." I mumbled. "I was wrong."

I didn't notice the little sand eye floating above me. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes.

"I am never doing that again. No more touching." I sighed breathing heavily.

"Here's your aspirin." Temari said. I cracked open an eye and looked up at her. She also had a glass of water.

"Thanks." I mumbled swallowing the small pill. I sighed again and stood. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Alright." She said and walked into her room as I walked into mine.

A/N: Sadly I do not own Naruto. I do however own Ayaka Tsumo. - Have a good day and make sure to give me reviwes on how I'm doing!


	4. Gaara's Sad Past

"Here's your aspirin." Temari said. I cracked open an eye and looked up at her. She also had a glass of water.

"Thanks." I mumbled swallowing the small pill. I sighed again and stood. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Alright." She said and walked into her room as I walked into mine.

The little sand eye followed me and I sat on my bed cross legged. The curtains were open and the sun shone through. I groaned in annoyance and went to shut them, when I saw someone standing on my balcony. Gaara. I opened the sliding glass window thing and let him in.

"Why're you here?" I asked looking out side, squinting my eyes against the bright sunlight.

He didn't answer me, but I didn't care. I shut the window and shut the curtains coating my room in darkness. I looked over at him my eyes used to the darkness. His eyes seemed to glow.

"You were right." I said finally breaking the silence. Again he said nothing so I continued. "We are both considered monsters and outcasts to our... Families." I cringed at the horrible word. Family meant nothing to me. At this statement his eyes shifted over to me. He was scanning my room while I was talking.

His eyes sent me a slightly confused look and I walked over to him.

"I want to show you." I said.

He nodded his head once giving me permission. Shakily I reached out my hand and grabbed his. He tensed for a moment getting over the initial shock of my touch. I sighed and let my emotions flow into him. My memories and feelings washed over him in waves and as instinct the sand wrapped around my waist and wrist, but I didn't let go. I opened my eyes and they had clouded over.

_"She is an empath. She was born with the Tsumo bloodline limit also. What you have here is an extremely dangerous little girl. You must get rid of her."_

_"No! She's my only little girl!"_

_"We can handle her."_

_"Fine, but if she gets out of control or anyone finds out... she will be sent away. She won't be let back. Make sure she never knows of this." _

I started shaking again. This was a memory of my mothers. I ripped it from her while she was sleeping when I was ten. This was what made me cold to those around me.

_"She's a monster!"_

_"Ayaka, as your father I demand that you-"_

_An eleven year old me gripped my father tightly and his face twisted into an expression of pain. I dug into his mind ignoring shouts around me from my mother. I let go of my father and he crumpled to the floor. He was taken to the hospital and when he came home he was all smiling and happy go lucky. I had changed him forever._

I tired to pull my hand from Gaara's as unwanted tears filled my eyes but he gripped my hand and made the sand pull me closer. He refused to let me go.

"L-let go..."

I started shaking badly again. I was trembling. My door opened because I had forgotten to lock it. Kankuro stood there, his eyes went wide. I clenched my eyes shut and ignored Kankuro's voice. It was fading and distant anyways so I couldn't really hear what he was saying. My feelings were pushed into Gaara and he tensed again tightening his grip even further. I heard more shouts from the outside world and recognized Temari's voice. Neglect. Anger. Pain. Loneliness. All these feelings rushed through his mind from me and he narrowed his eyes. My body went slightly limp in his grip and I was on the brink of unconsciousness. He dropped my hand and everything stopped making all sounds rush back at me loudly.

"Gaara don't kill her!"

"What're you doing?! Gaara! Please let her go!"

Temari and Kankuro were pleading with Gaara to make his sand let me go. Their fear. I felt and tasted the awful emotion. I took a shaky breathe and forced myself to stand. My gaze went back to emotionless and I looked at Gaara who was still standing in front of me.

"So much for no more touching." He said lowly.

"Heh. I lie." I said smirking.

Temari and Kankuro had stopped talking and just stared. The sand dropped me and I stumbled slightly. They stared wide eyed from me to Gaara as he left my room. I regained my posture and stared at Temari and Kankuro.

"Is there a reason you're staring?" I asked. My head was pounding and I was doing all I could not to collapse and sleep. I haven't in days and I was tired.

"Are you alright?" Temari asked stepping into my room.

"Fine. Now I have meditating to do to focus my chakra. Do you mind leaving?"

Temari nodded and left, but Kankuro just stared.

"What?" I snapped. He snapped out of his daze and shook his head.

"Nothing." He said walking out and closing the door behind him.

I sighed and locked my door. I took one step from it and collapsed to the floor.

Later

I weakly opened my eyes and fully expected to be lying on the floor where I fell, but I wasn't. I was lying in my bed, under the dark bedding. I sat up rather quickly and all the blood rushed to my head giving me a head rush and I felt dizzy.

"Who the frick put me in my bed?" I asked aloud.

"I did." Came a cold voice from the shadows of my room. I looked up and saw Gaara standing there watching me.

"My door was locked." I stated.

He looked at me with irritated eyes and disappeared in his sand appearing next to me.

"Mm-hm... How fascinating." I sighed. "Well, what're you doing in here?" I asked throwing the covers off me.

He didn't answer me, but then again was I expecting an answer? Nope. I was getting accustomed to his silence and not talking-ness. Hostility. Yup, his hostility. I stood up and stretched my arms above my head yawning. I had only been sleeping for about two to three hours, but I wasn't tired anymore.

"What're you some stalker who watches people sleep?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

He shot me a glare, and I just shrugged. I was getting comfortable around him now. I knew about him and he was the only person alive who knew about me. About everything. Even my parents didn't know. That was partially my fault because I scrambled their brains. But he didn't fear me and I didn't fear him. The feeling was mutual.

"Are you just gonna stand around in my room now for the rest of eternity or are you going to say something?" I asked rummaging through my drawers for something to wear besides the clothes I slept in.

"Come with me." He said looking at me.

"Can I get dressed first?"

He glared at me.

"Hurry up."

"'Kay."

A ghost of a smile graced my lips. This was the first time I had smiled at anyone in a long time, even if it was barely visible. Maybe he was breaking the wall around my heart. Maybe I could break his too. He walked out of my room and I quickly changed. I slipped on my gloves and hoodie and walked out into the hallway. I didn't see Gaara so I closed my eyes and tilted my head back looking for him. He was waiting by the door. Impatiently. Sighing I walked to the stairs. I sat on the banister and slid down it silently and flipped off of it landing softly and noiselessly on the ground in front of the door. He looked up at me with an irritated glare.

"What? I was quick and noiseless." I said giving him a blank stare.

I wasn't surprised that he said nothing and opened the door walking out. I'm assuming he wanted me to follow so I did and closed the door. I walked behind him for a while when he took me to a tall building. At the top there was a huge dent making it look like there was an explosion. I looked at the edge and an image flashed in my mind. A small version of Gaara was sitting on the edge when kunai were thrown at him. I cringed and watched as sand automatically blocked them. _Why did Gaara bring me here?_ I thought uneasily. Without thinking I pulled off one of my gloves and walked over to that spot. Kneeling down my hand hovered over the spot where he was sitting. I slowly placed my hand on it and my entire body jerked as if I was being thrown into the past. My limp body fell of the side of the building unconscious. I was falling.

_A six year old Gaara is seated on the edge of the building. He stares out at Suna for a moment before glancing back at his hands. He is shaking and very... Sad. Suddenly about six or seven kunai knives are thrown at him, but the sand blocks immediately. Gaara looks slightly shocked and he turns around to face whoever threw them at him. His face twists into anger as he asks himself why. I can do nothing but sit back and watch, as my heart clenches painfully._

_Kunai knives are again thrown at him but sand blocks again and Gaara makes sand wrap around the man tightly. The man struggles but is no match for the sand. Gaara squeezes his hand shut and the sand squeezes. The man falls to the ground limply covered in blood. Fearful, Gaara makes his way over to him. Shakily he reaches down to remove the man's mask and once the mask is gone shock envelops him. _

_"Impressive Gaara-sama..." his uncle, Yashamaru, said._

_Gaara stares for a moment and clenches his heart painfully. Seeing this makes my heart lurch in pain for even though it was the past, I could feel everything. _

_"AHH!" Gaara cried out as sand swirled in the air. I collapsed to my knees in pain and tears fill my eyes. My heart hurt so much. Gaara slumps forward and I am being forced to watch this horrible past, and I can do nothing to help. Tears pour down his pale, small face and he looks up at Yashamaru. "Wh-why...? Why is it...? Why you...? Why?!" he yells hurtfully. "Why?"  
_

_Love is...care and devotion you feel for the precious ones around you..._

_Gaara-sama you are my precious one around me!_

_"Don't lie to him!" I scream grabbing my head in pain. They couldn't hear me. No one could. _

_"Always...you were always..." Gaara mumbled as more tears fall. "Only you were my..."_

_"It was an order..." Yashamaru interrupts. Gaara looks up at him a slightly shocked expression on his face. I glance up at him, hate coating my features. "I was ordered to assassinate you... By your father. Kazekage-sama." _

_Gaara looks ultimately shocked and he put his hand to his mouth and threw up. I held my stomach as I too wanted to thrown up. Again tears blurred my vision, but I pushed them back. I do not cry. _

_"Father...? Why... Would he want me dead...?" He asked. _

_"You were born... To be possessed by the sand Shuukaku. Until now, you have been watched over as an experimental subject... However, you are yet unable to control the powers of the living spirit Shuukaku. Before long your existence will become dangerous to the village itself. We simply couldn't let that happen." Yashamaru explained as blood leaked from his lips._

_Gaara looked up hopefully, and I watched horrorstruck. _

_"Then... Then you had no choice. It was because father..."_

_"No..." Yashamaru started. "You're mistaken." Gaara stares at him in disbelief and hurt. "Yes, I did receive Kazekage-sama's orders, but I could have declined it if I wanted to... " For a moment he says nothing more. Then he started to speak again. "Gaara-sama... Deep down inside... I must've always resented you. For coming into this world, stealing life away from my dead sister... I tried my best to love you by thinking of you as her memento... But I couldn't. She never wish to give birth to you."_

_"Shut up!" I cried out. Again my words went unheard and I let the tears fall. _

_"She was a sacrifice for this village and therefore died cursing it." Yashamaru continued as if I was not there. I wasn't. Not in reality. Only in memory. "Perhaps... From that moment on, I've been carrying never-healing emotional scars..."_

_Unlike physical ones there is no ointment available for emotional ones._

_And the pain may never go away._

_"Your mother gave you your name... This child's name is Gaara. 'A demon that loves only himself...' Love only yourself and fight only for your sake. She wished and believed that your existence is forever as long as you lived so..." _

_During Yashamaru's speech, Gaara stared straight ahead a look of utter shock on his face. I let my tears fall faster as I felt his pain. It was too much. _

_"But..." he continued. I cried out. Not more...no. I couldn't handle it. "She didn't give you the name out of concern or love for you... The name was given to you... In the hope of your eternal existence... To let her grudge be carried down... And be known to the world... You were never loved...!!!"_

_For a long moment all was silent, and the only sound I could hear was that of my own chocked sobs. I have never felt this much pain before. Gaara truly was just like me. I was able to block out my pain, but the pain of someone else... I couldn't. the sound of something unzipping caught my attention and I looked up. Yashamaru was unzipping his jounin vest. Paper bombs activated and I just stared in disbelief and horror at what was happening before my eyes. _

_"This is it... Please die..." _

_I widened my eyes as a loud explosion sounded all around me. I shielded my face and closed my eyes tightly._

_I believe she loved you so very much..._

_Love?_

_I opened my eyes and took a shaky breathe at what I saw. A sand barrier had formed around Gaara at the last second protecting him. Weakly I stood and watched him sitting there all alone. He lowered his head and I couldn't see his eyes. _

_It's automatic perfect defense is a proof of material affection..._

_Your mothers' will remained in the sand to protect you..._

_It's love..._

_"AHHHHH!" Again Gaara screamed. This time in rage and the sand swirled around me angrily. I looked back to Gaara and saw the cold, hate and anger in his now narrowed eyes. The sand had carved the kanji for 'Ai' or love into the left side of his forehead. _

_Love only yourself. And fight only for your sake._

_"That is Gaara... Me." Gaara said standing a cold look in his eye. "I finally understand. I am alone. I will not believe anyone anymore. I will not love. I'm on my own. Ha ha... That's right... I'm all alone..."_

_"You're wrong..." I croaked out. _

_His head snapped in my direction and I was surprised he heard me. I had again slumped to my knees and tears were still flowing down my face. I weakly smiled at him. He looked at me slightly afraid as if I was another assassin to kill him. _

_"Who are you?" he asked._

_"I'm just like you." I said weakly. I crawled over to him and I pulled him into a tight embrace. He just stood there in shock stiffening. "You're not alone anymore..." I whispered and when I pulled away I was looking at the twelve year old Gaara. Still in memories. Everything faded to black._

I weakly open my eyes and felt as if I was falling. I was, I realized and had no time to save myself. Just before I hit the hard ground sand catches me softly. The memory had happened in only a few moments I realized. My face felt wet, and my throat was slightly raw. _What's going on?_ I thought. My entire body was numb and I had a lost look on my face as I was taken back up to the roof of the building. Gaara stood there a look of surprise and a hint of worry on his pale features. Without thinking I lunged into his arms and hugged him tightly. Sand didn't surround me and kill me as I thought it would and I was shocked to feel him less tense and wrap his arms around me.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered to him holding him tightly as tears fell down my cheeks rapidly.

It had been a while since I cried and I had to let it out. He said nothing as he sat there with me. The moon started to set and sand surrounded us and we vanished from roof appearing back at the house. Only in his room. His face was emotionless as he let me cry into his chest and I held him to me not wanting to let go. I sat there for a few moments just crying and soon my tears ran out and I just sat there with him. He loosened his grip on me and looked down at me. I raised my gaze to his and sadness coated my eyes. I averted my gaze form his and looked at the bedding, then the floor. Anything other than his face. If I knew Yashamaru wasn't dead already I would find him and kill him for putting Gaara through this much pain. _Why do I care_? I thought unsurely. I didn't know why I cared.

"You should go." He said finally after a stretch of silence.

I nodded shortly and stood. I wiped my face quickly with the back of my gloved hand and walked towards the door of his room. Before I walked out I pulled up my hood so no one could see my tear streaked face, and walked out of his room and down to mine. I opened the door and walked into it shutting and locking the door. I sat on my bed and pulled my knees to my chest.


	5. I'm In Love With You!

"Why do I care?"

"You? Care? Since when? Where have I been?"

I widened my eyes in shock and turned to see nothing. The voice echoed around me. I knew it from somewhere. I whirled around again and saw my window was open and a gust of warm wind blew my curtain aside. A small piece of folded paper floated into my room and landed on... How convenient... It landed right on my bed. In front of me. Wearily I glanced at it and unfolded it.

_Ayaka,_

_You can not hide from me forever. Your dear parents are doing well and as my betrothed you will be seeing me quite soon. And what is this I hear about you actually caring about someone? Tsk, tsk. If that someone is not me, I will personally kill them myself. I haven't seen you for years and I miss you my dear fiancé. Hope to see you soon. All my love._

_Layne_.

I stared wide-eyed and opened mouthed at the note. It dropped out of my hand and with everything I had just gone through I couldn't handle something else. My vision blurred as I toppled over off my bed smacking my head on the bedside table. I crashed to the floor unconscious as blood trickled down the side of my face.

Later

Groaning in pain I attempt to sit up but I couldn't so I just lay back.

"So you're awake then?" A familiar voice asks.

I crack open one eye and Temari is standing over me. Gaara is standing in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest watching us like a hawk.

"Yeah... Ow. What the frick?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know happened, but I heard a crash so I went in your room and you were on the floor bleeding. I was going to help you but... Gaara told me not to touch you... So I didn't. His sand put you in here."

"Where is here exactly?" I asked wincing as I sat up.

"Gaara's room."

I nodded and made myself dizzy again. I opened my mouth to talk but someone interrupted me.

"Ayaka darling..." the voice said.

I stood abruptly almost falling over. I glanced around wildly for the voice. Temari and Gaara were on their guard also looking around.

"Ayaka... Why so tense?" the voice asked behind me.

I widened my eyes and lashed out and hit whoever was there. A familiar guy was thrown backwards. I glared at the man and my body stiffened.

"Layne." I hissed.

Temari stepped next to me and Gaara glared standing on my other side the cork on his gourd already gone.

"Ayaka, you're so cold. It hurts." He said putting a hand over his heart.

"What're you doing here?" I snapped.

"I told you before-"

"You told me nothing!" I hissed taking a step back as he took one forward.

"You know him?" Temari asked.

"Unfortunately." I said.

"I'm here to see the Kazekage. Your parents sent me."

"I have no parents."

"That's not my problem. You're the one who messed them up."

I growled lowly in my throat as my hate for him built up.

"Ayaka, what's he talking about?" Temari asked.

"I don't know." I lied.

"Get out." Gaara finally spoke up. I looked over at him. He stood in front of me slightly. Protective much?

"Excuse me?" Layne asked.

"I said get out. Or I'll kill you." He growled stepping more in front of me. I widened my eyes and didn't notice Layne glance at me. I saw him smirk though.

"Fine." He shrugged. He walked around us and towards the door. "But don't think this is the last time we see each other. See you later dearest." He said to me before he closed the door to Gaara's room.

I sank to the floor and stared in shock at the door. Shaking my head I stood again, my head felt heavy and I was dizzy. This is the most times in one week that I've felt dizzy. I needed my music. Bad. I stumbled to the door and wretched it open. I felt sick to my stomach. I ran to my room ran into my bathroom and though I've eaten nothing in days I threw up. I coughed and lay on the bathroom floor. I felt disgusted. I flushed the toilet and fell onto the floor again feeling weak.

"Ayaka..." Came the voice I now loved to hear.

"Y-yeah, Gaara?" I croaked not moving.

He says nothing as he makes his way over to my crumpled form. His cold eyes look over my frail form and he just now realizes how skinny and... Anorexic I look. He lifted my chin with his hand. No longer were his emotions and memories painful or new to me, so I felt nothing from him. I looked at him and his look was normal. Glaring and cold.

"Who was he?" he demands.

I turn my head away and push myself up with my arms.

"He's... He's my-"

I was interrupted when Kankuro walked in.

"Gaara, Ayaka... Kazekage-sama wants to see us." He said and walked out again.

"I'll tell you later." I said standing weakly.

I followed Kankuro out and to the Kazekage's. When I got there all three Sand Siblings were there. I looked past them and almost gagged again. Layne was standing next to the Kazekage smirking.

"Well, hello again." He said. I growled over at him and backed up a step. He was suddenly behind me. "What you're not happy to see me?" he asked making a pouty face. I turned around and shoved him off of me.

"No. I despise you and wish the most horrible death upon your pitiful soul." I hissed.

Layne sighed.

"Well too bad, because we're going to be married soon. You'll have to get used to me."

"Not if I kill you first." I growled taking a threatening step towards him.

"Ayaka." The Kazekage finally said. "I do hope that you will not kill Layne. His father is a dear friend of mine-" I snorted. "-and I would like it if he was not dead." He continued.

I crossed my arms and huffed.

"The reason I called all four of you here was to tell you that Ayaka and Layne will be getting married. In less than a week."

"What?!" I yelled. "Ok, just because I live with you don't give you the right to tell me who I'm marrying!" I shouted. "I'm not marrying him! I don't love him! I love someone else! So you can go kiss my ass because I don't-"

I felt something hit me in the side of the face and my head snapped to the right. Layne and struck me. He was glaring daggers at me.

"You do not speak to someone who is of higher worth than you that way." He spat. "Besides. I still have something to show them."

I glared at him, but kept my mouth shut. Temari and Kankuro were shocked that I let someone hit me and Gaara... Well let's just say Layne moved to the top of his hit list.

"What do you plan on showing everyone?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Layne smirked evilly which sent a chill down my spine.

"Oh, nothing." He said. He put his hands together and started chanting something.

"No..." I whispered my eyes wide. "L-Layne..." I whispered taking a step toward him. He ignored me and continued to chant. A small but noticeable pain was making it's way down my back. "Layne!" I shouted.

Then what happened next seemed as if it happened in slow motion. I started running towards Layne when something hit me hard in the stomach making me double over. It was the Kazekage. He had punched me in the stomach. I fell to my knees and felt something metallic tickle the back of my throat. I coughed and blood dripped onto the floor.

"Kazekage-sama!" Temari gasped.

I didn't hear anything after that as a piercing pain ripped through my back and I screamed silencing everyone but Layne who kept chanting louder. I gripped my arms and pulled them close.

"Ayaka!"

I faintly heard my name before every sound around me was multiplied by ten. I screamed at the loudness of it all and tears fell down my cheeks. The pain in my back tripled and I hunched over leaning my head on the floor. A moment later I let out the loudest scream I ever had and everything went silent again as I lay against the floor with big black feathery wings sprouting form my back. Blood dripped down my back and I sat there crying in pain. My entire body was numb from pain and I was shaking. Someone touched me on the shoulder and as a reflex I threw them across the room. I looked up through blurry eyes to see Layne slumped on the floor not even twenty feet from me. I narrowed my eyes and straightened myself standing. A look of pure hate was shown in my eyes and I made no movement to indicate that I cared or that I was going to hide my eyes. With my back facing the Kazekage I started walking towards Layne who was slumped against the door. He stood.

"Well, my dearest, you sure are beautiful in your true form." He sneered at me.

I just smirked.

"Did you forget _Layne_, that when I transform against my will I hold more power in one finger than the nine tailed fox holds in its body?" I hissed walking towards him. His eyes showed fear and I grinned evilly. "What's wrong? You drew out the power. You can't handle me can you?"

I reached him and ran a long sharp fingernail down the side of his face drawing blood with the small thin line I was making. He flinched.

"Awe. Poor baby. He's afraid." I said pouting slightly. "Well you don't have to be afraid." I said grabbing his chin and snapping his neck.

A loud crack echoed in the silent room and his limp body hit the floor. Weakly I stood there with no remorse. Without Layne alive, because he was the one to call out my wings, they painfully vanished into my back making me bleed even more. Two large holes were ripped into my hoodie and shirt. I cried out in pain and fell backwards to the floor. I never hit it though, something caught me. I didn't see who or what because I had lost consciousness before I fell.

Two days later

Faintly my senses came back to me and I heard voices and soon they became clear. I smelled food and it made my stomach churn making me feel sick.

"Will she be ok?" A worried voice asked.

"She'll be fine. She should wake up soon."

"Thanks doc."

"No problem, but I suggest you all leave her alone."

I heard three pairs of footsteps moving and one stopped.

"Uhm... I think you need to leave too." The voice I was assuming that belonged to the doctor said.

"I'm not going anywhere." A cold voice answered.

The last pair of footsteps left and then one came towards me. I felt someone sit next to me.

"Why? Why is it every time I look at you...my heart hurts?" the voice asked. I said nothing... well I couldn't. I hadn't gotten that back yet. "Why aren't you waking up?! I want you to wake up! You're the only one!" the voice said loosing its calmness. The person took a deep breathe and stroked my cheek. "You mock me. You never look at me in fear. Only defiance. Why? Why am I drawn to you?"

I took a shaky breathe pretending to just be waking up. I groaned in pain, for real, and tried to open my eyes. I cracked one eye open and then the other staring up at the red head I had grown attached to.

"Wh... What's...g-going on?" I asked in a hoarse whisper. He just looked down at me coldly, like normal.

"You have been sleeping for two days." He said finally standing up and walking over to my window. The curtains were open and the sun shone in.

"No wonder it's so damn bright in here. Close the damn shades!" I hissed sitting up.

But as soon as I sat up I gasped in pain and lay back down on the bed. Gaara looked over at me slightly worried for a moment but before I could confirm this suspicion he closed the curtains so everything was encased in darkness. I sighed and rolled over into my stomach, the pain in my back was killing me. I pushed myself up and sat up.

"Ha." I said defiantly. "I didn't even have to move my back... Maybe just a little." I added wincing as a small jolt of pain went down my spine. I groaned gain and leaned forward.

"Lay back down." Gaara said.

"No." I glared at him through the darkness. He looked a little shocked that I would actually say no to Sabaku no Gaara. I got annoyed. "I couldn't care less if you were Barney or a clown." I said reading his thoughts. "Just because to everyone around here the name Gaara strikes fear in their hearts doesn't mean I have to be afraid too." I looked at the blankets. "I'm surprised you're not even the tiniest bit afraid of me..." I whispered.

"Why would I be afraid of you?" he demanded to know.

"Did you not see?!" I cried suddenly. "Did you not see what kind of monster I am!?" I clenched the sheets in a tight fist and glared at them as tears filled my eyes. "I know you saw. I could hear, feel everything from everyone in that room. "

"You said you loved someone else." He said changing the subject. "Not that guy, but someone else. Who is it?"

"Was. You mean was." I said. He looked at me with a non existent eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?"

"No one would love me. So what's the point in loving someone?" I asked. "But since you are curious I shall tell you." I said. My heart beat against my chest roughly. "I...I am in love...with..." I choked on my words.

"Who." Gaara demanded making me look at him. He was staring into my eyes demanding that I tell him.

"I... I'm... I'm in love with you!" I cried out suddenly.

A/N I do not own Naruto. I own Ayaka and any other person I add that is not int the story! Thanks for reading and enjoy!


	6. I'm Fine, Right?

"I... I'm... I'm in love with you!" I cried out suddenly.

I quickly hid my face and the heavy blush that covered my cheeks. I didn't expect him to love be back from his past, and I was fine with that. Right?

"What?" Gaara's voice cut through me and I opened my eyes, which I had closed upon shouting out.

"You heard me. I know you did." I whispered. "I felt your reaction."

I stood up with minor pain and looked at him over my shoulder.

"Don't look too much into this." I said my voice now cold again. Just like when I first came there. "Like I said. It is pointless to love when there is no love returned."

With that said I grabbed some of my clothes and walked into my bathroom. Gaara said I had been sleeping for two days. Well, in that case time for a shower. As I showered I just stood there for a moment and let the warm water wash over my bruised, hurt body. As I stood there I scolded myself.

_What on EARTH was I thinking! I just told him I loved him! What the hell is wrong with me?! Damnit all! No more. That's it. Layne is dead, I am free. But... I still have to live here. DAMNIT!_

I scowled at myself and sighed before finishing my shower. I got out and wrapped a towel around myself before opening the door to my room and peeking in to make sure no one was in there. Good, Gaara had left. I walked into my room and laid my clothes out on my bed. I never did notice the little sand eye watching me. I quickly dressed, but carefully because of my back and the large scars that were now covering it. I sat on my bed and stared at the window.

"Something is most definitely wrong with me. Was it even love? Or was it a crush? I don't know." I sighed and held my head in annoyance. "Damnit. That is it. If people are going to be afraid of him then they can do it somewhere else! I'm sick of it!"

I stood wincing from my back and disappeared in my little cloud of black smoke. I put my headphones in my ears as I appeared in the middle of the town. My hoodie wasn't on so people saw the evil stare from my eyes. Some backed off and even though I couldn't hear what they were saying... I could hear what they were thinking.

_Eyes like Sabaku no Gaara!_ Some lady thought. I snapped my head in her direction and narrowed my eyes at her. Fear around me rose and I smirked evilly. She gasped and ran from me.

"Heh. Pathetic creatures aren't they?" I sneered and started walking down the roads.

It was the day and even though the sun was out and it was hot against my pale skin, I didn't mind it. I loved watching people look at me in fear. It made me feel all happy and fuzzy inside. But, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get a certain someone from my head. And it annoyed me. Groaning out loud in annoyance I vanished from sight and came back to the darkness of my room. Clenching my fist I went to punch the wall but sand held my fist in place. Then it wrapped around both my wrists and my waist. I sighed irritably and kept my emotions hidden. I stared at Gaara with an emotionless face. Too bad he knew my secret. With an equally emotionless stare he reached out his hand and rested it on my cheek.

I tensed and a small amount of pain went through my body. My emotions went through him and he felt what I did. He felt the love I felt for him. Anger towards myself for falling in love. Sadness. Hurt. Confusion. And pain. From him. He hurt me. He let go of me and I didn't even try to catch myself. I let myself fall to my knees and I stared at the floor. Only when I felt something warm and wet slide down my cheek did I notice I was crying. I just sat there with my eyes glued to the floor.

"Why?" I croaked. "What have you done to me?" I knew he was still there. I knew it, but I couldn't do anything about it. "Why did I change? Why did I fall in love? I didn't want too. I knew I would hurt if I did. Why do you think I shut myself up all the time?!" I yelled at him as the tears fell. "W-why?!"

I was hunched over with my hands on the floor in front of me. My tears dripped onto my hands and my hair was in my face. I felt him kneel next to me and I was surprised he actually cared. Somewhat. He lifted my chin with his hand and I tried to glare at him, but I couldn't so I just stared.

"Don't cry." He demanded and wiped my face. "I like you better when you're angry."

I widened my eyes at him as he stood and walked out of my room. I just sat there dumbstruck. Slightly because he said that and also because when he touched my cheek to wipe my tears, I thought I felt something from him. I couldn't breathe because I had forgotten how but after a moment's shock I shook my head and blinked. I sighed and let myself fall fully onto the floor.

"I have gotten weak." I muttered.

Later

I again snuck out of my window to go training. Usually I wouldn't have missed one night but under the circumstances I had to. So as I went to the training grounds I thought. About nothing, about everything. Sighing irritably I took my Tetsugin and unwound the knife. Creating sand clones around me, I smirked back to my old self. I closed my eyes and as the clones attacked me I swung the Tetsugin around killing them all instantly. I opened my eyes and sighed. Many of the Kazekage's men were around me.

"I told him." I said shaking my head. "I am sorry, but here, tonight. You're all going to die." I looked up at them and smirked. They were all afraid. "Heh. Pathetic."

One man thought he would be able to take me out by himself and charged at me. I side-stepped and when he stumbled past me I kicked him in the back of the head sending him face first into the ground. He jumped up and again came at me with fast speed. He went to punch me but I grabbed his fist in one hand. He went to hit me with his other but I also caught that and then I brought up my foot and kicked him hard in the chest. He flew back wards and landed unconscious after his head collided with a rock.

"Heh, heh. Like I said pathetic." I hissed.

"Kill her!" the men shouted coming at me.

I disappeared growling. "I don't have time for you! I have to train damnit!" I shouted angrily.

My black and red chakra flowed around me visibly as I made myself appear in front of the men. The red chakra whipped around me and grabbed five out of the seven men. Their bodies pulsed and their chakra was drained totally and they fell limply to the ground dead. The other two men stared in fear at me and I just smirked.

"You wanted to kill me. You can't. Now you die."

I took one step towards them and heard their heartbeats in my head. Loudly. Their blood was pulsing so fast through their veins... I, I wanted to... To feel their blood running down my skin. Warm and sticky. I clenched my hand shut and my arm blade opened and I smirked at them.

"I want to feel your blood running down my skin."

I disappeared and reappeared behind one of the men. Before he had a chance to do anything I had shoved my arm blade through his chest and lifted him into the air making the blood run down my arm and soak my shirt. His blood was hot. And sticky. I smirked again, and threw him off of my blade. He lay about twenty yards away bleeding to death. Painfully. I turned to the other one and my eyes flashed dark red. He looked confused for a moment, but when my eyes flashed again he was caught in my stare. My body pulsed and he widened his eyes at me before an immense wave of pain rushed at me. Then... His body exploded from the extreme amount of pressure I put on his mind. They were all dead. Well, except for the unconscious one. I made my way over to him slowly and lifted him off of his feet so he was dangling in the air. He weakly opened his eyes and upon seeing me covered in his comrades' blood, started to struggle.

"Well... I have one thing to say to you." I said smiling sadistically.

"Wh... What?!" The man stuttered.

"You're one lucky bastard... Omoi Kira." ((Means Mind Killer, Emotion Killer, Thought Killer, Feeling Killer, and Heart Killer.))

The mans eyes went dull and he was now nothing but an empty shell.

"You are now in my control. You do as I say, for I am your master."

The guy nodded. He was like... A doll. Or puppet.

"Heh. Good. Now, disappear from sight until I am being attacked. Then kill the person attacking me unless I say otherwise. Also, don't listen to anyone but me." I said and let the man go. He started to crumple to the ground but he vanished before he hit the ground. "Hm... I'm tired now." I said.

I disappeared and reappeared back into my room and sat on my floor with blood still running down my skin. I was about to take my shirt off when Temari opened the door.

"Ayaka!" she gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Y-you're covered in blood!" she said.

"And your point is?" I asked lazily taking off my shirt and throwing it to the floor. Now my upper half was only covered by my black lace bra.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was attacked. So I killed them all."

"H-how many?"

"Seven." I slipped off my pants and threw them to the floor too. Now I was just in my black silk underwear and my bra.

"There's not a mark on you." She said in awe.

"I know. Now if you don't mind blood is staining my hair crimson... Though I'm thinking of dying it. Could you get out so I can take a shower thanks." I said turning towards the bathroom.

The tips of my hair were already a dark red. It looked pretty cool. Temari was still in my room. I felt her. She was amazed and fearful.

"Temari." I started. "I told you to get out. Don't make me make you." I said. My hair swayed and my scars from my wings were still scabbed and slightly bleeding.

"Ayaka your bleeding-"

"Temari! Unless you would like to end up like Layne I suggest you get out! Now!" I snapped angrily. I heard my door shut and I knew she was gone. I sighed irritably and went into my bathroom to take a shower to clean the warm sticky crimson liquid from my skin. I washed myself of the crimson blood and smirked. I had a doll now.

When I had finished my shower my hair was still slightly tinted blood red. It looked cool. Purple hair with a tint of blood red. Interesting. I was dressed in a black muscle shirt that clung to me tightly. Along with my black shirt I also had long black pants. They were tight until my knees and they flared out slightly. Two holes were at my knees and my black ninja sandals were on my feet. A black silk choker was tied around my neck with a heart pendant. It was broken and half hanging off the chain. It was supposed to be like that. I pulled on my sunglasses and tied my hair back so only two long strands hand in front of my face. I walked out of my room and headed downstairs.

In the kitchen I saw no one and was glad. I didn't really want people to watch me eat. It made me feel weird. I grabbed an apple and started munching on it and walked out of the house.

It was still night outside and I was happy. The darkness soothed me. I hated to admit it but I kinds of missed my old team. I didn't have Shoko's annoying voice nagging at me to become a daylighter, I didn't feel Keito's conceited I'm better than all women demeanor. And I missed Kou. My stupid Sensei. I sighed irritably and threw my apple core into a garbage can. I walked through Suna realizing I was kept locked up in my room, I never actually saw what it looked like. Hm. Now was a good time.

I walked around in silence for about an hour. Then things got bad.

A drunken man stumbled towards me after just coming out of a bar.

"Hey babe!" He slurred.

"Get away form me you drunken idiot." I said walking around him.

"Now wait a minute sweetheart!" he said grabbing my arm. My hoodie covered my arm but I still tensed. Habit.

"Let go of me fool." I spat yanking my arm away.

The man grabbed my arm once again and pulled me to him. I felt a burning pain through my body and I felt something on my lips. I tasted the bitter sweet taste of alcohol. This man was... was kissing me! My entire body tensed as images of Gaara killing his son filled me head. I wanted to scream in pain, but this man's lips against mine muffled the sound to a dull whimper. I started to collapse as my knees buckled under me. The man wrapped his arm around my waist and held me up as I stood their limp. I couldn't fight back. The images were too strong too overwhelming and his drunken attitude were making the memories sharper. Clearer. Cutting across my mind like a knife. Again I whimpered trying to get away but I was weak.

Suddenly the man was pulled from me and I heard a shout of pain and glass breaking. I fell to my knees coughing. Looking up finally I saw Gaara. His face was twisted into an expression of pure anger. He was furious. His sand was wrapped around the drunk man and squeezing him tighter steadily. I felt the pain from the drunken man in steady waves of emotion.

"G...G-Gaa...ra..." I whispered almost choking on the mans' pain.

"What Ayaka?" He snapped looking down at me on the ground.

"P-pain...S-stop..." I whispered hoarsely.

Sand wrapped around me and I was transported back to his house. I was again in his room. Moments later a cry of pain was heard and I winced. The hiss of sand was heard and Gaara formed in front of me.


	7. My Murderer

Ok hello. This part Gaara may seem a bit OOC near the end. I have my reasons, please don't be like 'Omg! Gaara wouldn't do that!' Please and thanks you. Now enjoy the next chapter. Oh, one more thing. I don't own Naruto I only own Ayaka and any other person I make up and throw in there. Thanks and enjoy!

---------

Sand wrapped around me and I was transported back to his house. I was again in his room. Moments later a cry of pain was heard and I winced. The hiss of sand was heard and Gaara formed in front of me.

"You're a weak fool." He said to me.

I stared at him emotionlessly and said nothing.

"You are a ninja and cannot defend yourself against a worthless drunk man! Pathetic."

"Shut up." I snapped back. "I can't move when I feel what others feel!"

"That is your own fault onna. Control your burden!"

"Baka!" I shouted. "I can't! I was born this way! With a goddamned curse! You have no right to yell at me and call me weak! You have no idea what I went through!" I screamed at him.

"You have no idea what I went through."

"That is a lie. I felt what you felt. I lived your past. You didn't live mine! You can't! I'm a goddamned empath! A mindcaster! You think you had it bad try living my life! You're just a stupid, whiney, cold-hearted, selfish, and brooding jackass! And I fucking love you! But obviously you can't understand that!"

"I love no one. I only love myself. I fight only for myself." Gaara said glaring at me. He was trying to keep his temper under control, but was having a hard time doing it.

"I don't care! And if you only loved yourself then why the hell did you just save me from being raped?!"

With that last outburst I opened his door and stomped down the hallway, past Temari who was looking concerned and into my room slamming and locking the door behind me. Fury pulsed through me and I walked into the bathroom and punched the marble wall. I kept hitting it repeatedly. Over and over again. Unable to stop the anger from within me. I hit the wall and blood ran down in a steady stream from my knuckles.

"You. Stupid. Selfish. Worthless. Cold-hearted. Brooding. Whiney. Uncaring. Dumb. Dipshit!" I shouted. With every word said I hit the wall. "Why. The. Hell. Do. I. Love. You?"

I fell to my knees after venting my anger and sat there with my hands and knuckles bleeding. Panting I glared at the floor and gritted my teeth. Two people stood outside my door. Temari and Kankuro. I recognized them by their fear and uncertainty. Standing with fury in my eyes I walked to my door and yanked it open just as someone was about to knock.

"What?" I snapped.

"Well, we were just wondering what went on between you and Gaara." Kankuro asked.

"None of your business." I hissed turning around and going back into my room. I didn't shut the door though. They obviously took that as a sign to come in.

"Well, everyone heard you and him yelling at each other and you seem pretty pissed. So, what happened?" he pressed.

"Didn't I just tell you it's none of your business?" I growled angrily. I sat on my bed after wrapping my knuckles carelessly.

"Well, it concerns us when we heard you scream that you loved him. And besides we heard him mumbling outside of his room. We were going to ask him but he'd kill us. It's a wonder he didn't kill you." Temari stepped in. "What he said... was unbelievable. This is why we want to know what happened."

I looked up at Temari. "What'd he say?" I asked suspiciously.

She shook her head. "If I tell you I'm dead. He found me listening and told me if I told anyone he'd kill me."

"Fine." I sighed. I looked at Temari and Kankuro. "You want to know what happened?" they nodded. "I fell in love with your brother. I don't know how or why. But I did. I saw his entire past and let me tell you it is partially your fault that he's the way he is. I'm an empath. A mindcaster. When people touch me I feel what they do. So don't go lying to me because I can also read thoughts and manipulate minds. But that is another story. I went out a while ago to cool off. As I was walking a stupid drunken bastard fool kissed me. When people touch me and I am not willing I can't move form the pain my body experiences. This happened. I couldn't move. Your brother seemed to think it was his duty to kill this man. And he did. He brought me back here and started bitching at me about how useless and worthless and pathetic I am. So on and so forth. I got sick of it and yelled back."

"And he didn't kill you? Or attack you at all?" Kankuro asked wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Exactly. Well I yelled at him and blah blah. I told him I loved him. This is the second time by the way." I sighed pausing for a second. "I am so tired of being told how useless I am. I came in here and started pounding the shit out of the bathroom wall which is unharmed thanks to my shadows. I am irritated and now that you know, you can go away."

They both nodded and stood. Kankuro left after bidding me good night but Temari stopped in my doorway.

"What do you need, Temari?" I asked looking up at her. My eyes were blood shot and bags were under my eyes from lack of real sleep.

"Well after what you just told me, I think this is worth the risk of being killed." She said.

"What is?" I asked. I stood up and crossed over to my door staring her down with my cruel cold, haunting looking eyes.

"Well, what Gaara said? At first I didn't believe it. I couldn't. I told myself it was a lie."

"You're stalling Temari." I hissed. I was not in the mood for games at the moment.

"Well, he said... He said that... Damnit... He was pacing in his room holding his head. He was mumbling and I pressed my ear to the door and I heard him say that he loved you."

She left before she could see my reaction and my door closed. I was in slight shock.

"What?" I whispered. I stared at the door. "I... I don't understand. Th-that's... That's impossible." I whispered again. "I'll... I'll find out myself."

I walked over to my bed numbly and sat on it cross-legged.

"Forced Sleep Jutsu." I said.

My body went limp and my mind left me. I looked down at my body and sighed.

_'Man, I really need to gain weight or something. I do not look healthy.'_ I said. Not like anyone could hear me. I wasn't really there. I was 'sleeping' on my bed. Shaking my head I floated through my wall and started to go towards Gaara's room. _'I have to hear for myself...'_

A crash came from his room and as I walked in a vase went right through me smashing into the wall behind me.

_'That felt... really weird.'_

"Why?" He growled holding the side of his head. "Why does she mock me!? I glare at her and she... She is so defiant! Why can't I kill her?!" He roared angrily throwing something else breakable across the room. "I can't love her! I love only myself. I fight only for myself. I love no one but myself!" he ws speaking in a harsh whisper now as if talking to himself. "This stupid feeling... What is it?! GAH!" he roared and sand swirled around him angrily. The sand flipped over his bed and his dresser toppled over startling me.

_'Why is he like this? He's so...angry.'_ I said sadly.

"I know how to rid myself of this feeling." He said finally as the sand calmed down slightly. "I'll kill her."

I widened my eyes in shock as he walked through me and out his door. I stumbled backwards out of his room.

_'I have to get to my body before he kills me!_' I said loudly. No one heard, because I wasn't really there.

Before I could move I felt my throat tighten and I could barely breathe. He was already at my room. My body went stiff and I couldn't move.

_'Oh, no!!'_

I was pulled back into my body roughly and I opened my eyes. Gaara was standing over me a maniacal grin on his face. Sand was all around me suffocating me closing around my body tightly.

"G...G..." I tried to speak but the sand around my throat tightened and I was cut off choking.

My lungs cried out for air but I could not breathe. My lips started to turn blue and my vision started fading. I was dying. I was really dying. My body went limp in the sand, but I was still staring at Gaara. I was hanging on by a thread. My heartbeat thumped loudly in my chest. It was the only sound I heard. Blood dripped from my mouth and I stared at Gaara with sad eyes. I couldn't speak but I moved my lips as if trying to.

'I love you.' I mouthed to him.

My body went numb and my heartbeat started to get slower and slower soon I couldn't hear anything. It seemed like _hours_ before my body finally gave in when it was only one minute. My heartbeat stopped. My body felt cold. I had died.

Gaara's view

I watched her body go limp, but she wasn't dead yet. I growled in frustration.

_Why won't she die?!_

She couldn't speak because I cut off her oxygen with sand. The sand tightened around her body and her eyes were half closed and unfocused.

'I love you.'

I widened my eyes.

"What?"

She mouthed the words to me just before her eyes closed totally. I had killed her.

"Ayaka..." I said slowly. The sand dropped her and she crumpled to the floor as my rage faded. "Ayaka." I said. "Answer me."

She said nothing. Her blue tinted lips had a bit of blood on them. I bent down to her and touch her face. I felt nothing. No sign of life and her body... it was so cold.

"Ayaka. Answer me now." I growled.

I shook her, but she did not move. She was so cold. Why was she so cold?! My breathing became unsteady and I held her close. She loved me. She loved me and I killed her. Why? Why had I killed her? I lay her on the floor and covered her with a blanket. This was the only time I regretted killing someone. As I lay the blanket over her I heard something.

**Bmp.**

_What was that?_ I pressed my ear to her chest listening.

**Bmp. Bmp.**

_A heartbeat._

Ayaka

My body was cold. So cold. All I could see was darkness. My body ached and it hurt to move. It hurt to breathe.

Wait...breathe? I was breathing? But... I thought I was dead. The dead don't breathe. Do they?

A light in front of my eyes made me cringe. But my eyes were still closed.

_'What the hell is going on?!'_ I screamed in my head.

I shivered. Dead people don't shiver.

"Ayaka..."

I faintly heard my name. Who was calling me? I tried to move but a groan escaped my lips as I took a deep breathe of air cringing. It hurt to breathe. I shouldn't be breathing though. I died. Gaara killed me. I fall in love and the person I fall in love with kills me how ironic.

A hand sweeps over my forehead and I cringe waiting to feel something. Anything for that person. But it doesn't come.

"She's alive. Her heart is beating and she's breathing. She should be fine. What did you say happened again?" the familiar doctor voice said.

"Her heart stopped." Replied the cold voice of the guy I loved. My murderer.

I groaned once again trying to shift my body. I cracked open one eye and saw a female doctor sitting in a chair next to my bed. Her pink-ish hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she was wearing glasses that made her look very smart and pretty.

"You." I said to her.

She looked down at me. "You shouldn't be moving. You almost died."

"Correction. I did die. My heart stopped. I wasn't breathing. All signs of being dead to me." I snapped. I tried to move but pain shot through my body and another groan of pain escaped my lips.

"Well, dead or not you're in pain and shouldn't move. I have a painkiller for you to take once a day. It is on the bedside table. I already gave it to you today so you don't have to worry about it." She smiled. "Take one teaspoon tomorrow. That's it. Hope you feel better!" she said and stood. Before she left she said something to Gaara, then she left.

I didn't look at Gaara. I wouldn't I refused. I died and it was his fault. A deep hatred for him welled within me, but my love took over and pushed the hate away. It was a love-hate kinda thing. I wanted to kill him, but at the same time if he died I would cry and probably die too.

"Ayaka-"

"Save it, Mr. I'm going to kill whomever I want." I snapped. I sat up and bit my lower lip to keep from showing pain. "I can not believe you tried to kill me. What the hell was going through your head?!" I shouted. I knew yelling at him would only get his temper up and I might actually die this time and not come back. But, hell, I didn't care. He killed me once why not try again right? If at first you don't succeed... "Well?! I was friggen sleeping damnit! You save me and then minutes later you kill me! Are you fucked up in the head or something?! I know people betrayed you when you were a kid, but I wasn't there! I don't deserve to get killed over the people who treated you like shit six friggen years ago!"

I was wheezing. My chest hurt, and I swear I had a broken rib or two. I couldn't breathe very well. And my heart clenched every time I looked at Gaara, because when I looked at him I saw a flash of his eyes just before I died. Full of hate and loathing towards me. I couldn't take it.

"Ayaka-"

"Don't even start with me. Don't say my name. I don't want to hear it. I was just killed Gaara. You killed me. I was dead. Do you understand that? Dead! I was no longer of the living! I-"

"Shut up!" he roared. "I know. I'm... sorry Ayaka." He whispered. "I... I didn't want to kill you."

"Pfft. You didn't want to kill me?! Then why the hell-"

I was cut off as Gaara pressed his lips to mine in a rough kiss. I widened my eyes in shock.

-------

Hehe...Rates would be nice if you would like the next chapter out soon, thanks! Buh-byes.


	8. Fog

I was cutoff as Gaara pressed his lips to mine in a rough kiss. I widened my eyes in shock. I placed my hands against his chest trying to push him away, but both of his arms were wrapped around me, holding me gently, yet tightly against his chest, and I felt something from him. Desire. That desire was strong... very strong. My hands moved up his chest over his shoulders and I gave in trying to push him away. I closed my eyes and pushed back.

My body sagged against his and I let everything escape me. My mind seemed to have melted and my legs felt like Jell-O. After a moment he pulled his lips from mine and my anger was no longer there. I'd forgotten why I had been mad in the first place. I just stared at him, my eyes hard, and stubborn, but my face was expressionless.

His forehead rested against mine. "I didn't want to kill you... it... it was an accident."

My expression suddenly changed and I stepped away from him, immediately letting my arms drop away from him. "An accident?" My voice was hard, and distant. "I hardly think so." My voice was shaky. I was withdrawing myself from everyone now. From him. "You killed me." I said turning away from him. The painkillers must've set in since my body felt kind of numb, my mind cloudy.

He glared, "We went over that."

"No. We didn't." I said slowly. I saw black on the edge of my vision and I fought against the compelling urge to pass out and sleep. "You just decided to apologize but not explain _why_..." I trailed off not really wanting to know. I tasted emotion for a split second, then nothing. I took a deep breath and turned on him narrowing my eyes. "Get out! Leave me alone!"

Gaara just stared at me emotionlessly, as if was expecting me to say that. "Hn." He turned and left me standing there alone in my room.

My trembling body collapsed against my bed, my legs unable to hold my weight anymore. I wouldn't let my guard down anymore. No more. I was alone. He may've admitted to "loving" me, though I had a suspicion he didn't, I was pissed off at him. I hated him. I loathed his very existence, yet I loved him with every fiber of my being. I wouldn't be able to live without him and my heart and soul were yearning for him to want me back. As much as I wanted him, at least.

Lying against the bed I rested my head against the softness and finally let the blackness take over, but not before I put up a chakra shield around myself. I would not allow anyone to touch me, or get near me, even while sleeping.

* * *

A thick fog surrounded me and I couldn't see anything, not even my hand extended in front of me. I hated it. Not knowing anything. It bothered me. Even my ability didn't help me, there was only one thing. Emptiness.

A shadow moved somewhere in front of me, and my guard instantly went up. I turned slightly to the side preparing myself. Then the shadow disappeared.

"What...?"

"You didn't want me, remember?" The familiar voice echoed around me.

"Gaara?" I whispered raising an eyebrow, relaxing my position a bit.

"Not anymore."

"What do you mean?" I stepped forward and felt something holding me back. It was sand. I looked down and it was wrapped around my waist.

"Go away! Leave me alone!"

My own voice echoed around me, and thought it sounded hurt, and painful, there was also a hard edge to it, seriousness. I stood appalled.

"I'm doing what you asked. So you do _me_ a favor, girl. Leave me alone. Avoid me and don't come near me. _Ever_." His tone was so harsh and hate filled that it sent a shock of pain through my body. The sand vanished from around me, and his voice was gone.

"Gaara, wait!" I began to run forward, but the pain in my chest tightened, got worse, and I cried out. I collapsed to my knees clutching at my heart in vain. The only way to get rid of this pain was to rip my heart out.

_"Don't come near me..."_ His voice echoed in my head and I screamed in agony.

* * *

I woke up in the same position I had been in. My body was slick with sweat, my long locks of hair clinging to my frail form. It was only a dream...

If it was only a dream then why on Earth did my chest hurt? Why did it feel as though I was going to die? I took a shaky breath and pulled myself into the bed, my aura of darkness still visibly surrounding me. My body ached; the pain killers were wearing off.

"Ungh..." I groaned lying face down in my blankets. I sighed and let darkness case around my body again, and I was falling... falling... into the dark abyss of my mind. Unaware of the jade eyes keeping "watch" on me.

* * *

_A/N - Gomen nasai for not updating... I have a reason though. Computer crashed! Like... several times... and all my stuff was lost, all of it, so this is the re-written chappie of this... I hope you like it and I will be updating much much more now! I love you all, and I want you to go and find TwinsoftheDesert. It's mine and my Twins' account together... there's a really sweet Naruto/Bleach High school thingy. It's call How to Bleach a Leaf. It's amazing, really!! Go read and review please!! I beg you!! Oh and I love you all... see ya's later!! _


End file.
